If Yea Break Faith By Parisindy & Natasha Bennett
by parisindy
Summary: Harper and Tyr...road trip...general mayhem *** lucky chapter 13 now up***
1. Chapter 1

Take up our quarrel with the foe:  
  
To you from failing hands we throw  
  
The torch; be yours to hold it high.  
  
If ye break faith with us who die  
  
We shall not sleep  
  
- Lt. Col. John Macrae May 3, 1915 From the poem In Flanders Fields  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If yea Break Faith  
  
  
  
He stood quietly high up on the grassy hill. He was not known for being still and silent yet he enjoyed this moment of tranquility. The wind ruffled his hair and he raised his nose to smell the sweet grass in the evening air. He slowly sat down and felt the prickly dry grass and the dirt score his hand. The last of the suns rays shone on his face warming him. As much as he loved the stars that had become his home he missed the wind and the sun, the days and the nights. Evening had always been his favorite time. The waves below him made a comforting noise as they gently met the shore.  
  
He really had enjoyed this recent shore leave. He was nearly asleep when a shadow blocked the sun.  
  
"Hey sport you ready to go?"  
  
"Not really." He murmured.  
  
Beka chuckled. "It's a nice spot a bit windy though."  
  
There was barely a breeze. Harper smiled never opening his eyes. Beka was his polar opposite when it came to planets but he didn't mind.  
  
"You seem happy here." She commented. "Do you regret being in space so much"?  
  
Harper sat up slowly. "Being in space . no. Leaving people behind . sometimes."  
  
Beka was surprised at his openness he didn't often talk about his past.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He laughed it off as usual. "Ah, nothing boss. It's to nice a day to think about crap like that."  
  
Beka shrugged. "Well if you ever need to."  
  
He shifted around to look at her. "I know . thanks."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
2 months later  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tyr strode down the corridor. His hand clenched and unclenched. He was furious. He had told that boy before and he meant it. He would not compromise his own survival on Harper's behalf. He had done so in the past but no more.  
  
The door to machine shop twelve slid open. Harper didn't even look up from where he sat hovering over that machine. The thing, which was once the ships avatar. Exhausted circles coloured the boys face. But Tyr knew his efforts should have be expended elsewhere. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and threw him to the ground.  
  
"Hey." The boy bellowed in complaint.  
  
"Why aren't you repairing the life support? We are running in backup mode only!"  
  
The child got to his feet and stood in front of his toy defiantly. "Rommie's hurt. She needs me. You can rot in hell."  
  
The fury built to an uncontrollable level in Tyr's blood. How dare Harper risk all of their lives! Tyr's hand flew the air striking him a stunning blow. Blood dripped down Harpers face from a cut above his eye. To his defense though the boy reeked of fear but he never let it show.  
  
The boy stood his fury was evident. He drew a weapon from some unknown source. Tyr knocked it away before it became a problem.  
  
Tyr could hear Harper's rescuers running down the hall. They would be here momentarily. Why couldn't these people understand they were at war! They had been fighting direct assaults from the Dragon Katsov's for nearly a month. Having the ships engineer mooning over a lost android was no way to win this battle.  
  
Harper let out a bellow and threw him self at Tyr. Tyr grabbed the small human by the shoulders and threw him bodily to the ground. Harper had gotten a few abrupt swings in before he hit the ground. He slid across the smooth floor his head hitting a nearby table. Tyr watched passively as the young engineers eyes rolled back in his head.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the nice comments (((guys))) . Sorry this is so short I promise a longer bit soon :D  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dylan and Beka ran into the room seconds later. Tyr stood over the boy's body.  
  
"What have you done?" Roared Beka shoving past him towards Harper.  
  
"Mr. Anasazi care to explain what the Hell is going on?"  
  
Tyr sighed his anger depleted. "He was risking all of our lives he wouldn't listen to reason."  
  
Tyr stared at him coldly. "Leave now we will discuss the repercussions after I am sure Harper is okay."  
  
Tyr shrugged seemingly indifferent but he to was worried. Not about Dylan but about the boy. He slowly sauntered towards the door and looked back to where Dylan and Beka hovered over Harper. "Do you need my help getting him to medical." "You've done enough." Snarled Beka. He looked at her a moment then turned and walked away.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Two hours later  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper blinked a couple of times. Where the hell? Ah, he had been here many times. He was in medical. Beka stood by his bed her arms crossed and she was glaring at him.  
  
"Well are you going to lay there all day!?"  
  
Crap, he was in trouble again. "Good morning to you to sunshine." Harper sat up slowly. He probed his head with his fingers and winched.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you were doing! Dylan gave you a direct order."  
  
Harper could practically see steam coming from her ears. He didn't care and sneered back. "Rommie is hurt."  
  
Beka let out an exasperated sigh. "She's not dead only off line. Your needed else were."  
  
"Damn it! How can you not understand! Her generators are losing integrity. If we don't fix her now she will never be the same!" He was on his feet now clenching and unclenching hands. His fingers dug in to his palms leaving red ridges.  
  
Beka grabbed his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. "Listen to me. We have to get through this. we'll save her as soon as possible. You've lived through wars you know that priorities need to be made."  
  
Harper swore angry tears filling his eyes. "You sound like Brendan and I won't do it. I won't leave her to die. Not like before. I won't." Harper turned away from Beka.  
  
Beka's whispered voice filled the sudden silence. "Seamus. you've never abandoned Rommie."  
  
"Not Rommie. someone else." His voice caught in his throat. "This time I won't break faith."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Same time in the Officers quarters.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tyr watched Dylan pace back and forth in the small area. He stood passively.for now leaning against the room's doorframe.  
  
"Mr. Anasazi I thought we were on the same side."  
  
"For the most part." He kept his tone distant uncaring yet he was curious.  
  
"Then why the hell did you attack our only engineer!?"  
  
"Dead or alive right now he's useless. I don't think logic would have worked do you?"  
  
Dylan was furious and although he didn't agree with Tyr attacking Harper he knew Tyr was right. "Then tell me did starting a brawl work any better." "It made me feel better." Tyr tried for a small joke but it fell flat.  
  
Dylan started to pace again. "The Drago's could attack again at any time. I need my crew to be able to work together. But I don't have time to play referee." Dylan paused looking at Tyr. "Do you consider yourself a strategist Mr. Anasazi?"  
  
"I am many things."  
  
"Most of a battle is fought with out firing a shot. It is won through intelligence.information. We need to know where the Drago's are hiding and what their next move is. I also need to get my ship working we need parts and repairs."  
  
"And your point?"  
  
"I am sending you and Mr. Harper on a reconnaissance mission. You will get parts, information and you will find away to work together."  
  
Tyr had to admit he hadn't expected that. "The boy will only hinder my movements."  
  
"But he knows more about parts then the both of use put together. We need both and this is not a request."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC. Coming up soon.ROADTRIP!!!  
  
Sorry so short 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the really sweet comments.sorry it took me so long to get this piece up but it's a bit longer so I hope that will make up for it  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Three hours later ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper sat at the helm of the Maru and unconsciously scratched the small bandage on his forehead. Usually he loved going on field trips but this time was way different. He was leaving Rommie behind and he didn't like it. Guilt washed over him like a breaking wave .fast and powerful. He had let her down. This was ridiculous. Tyr didn't need him. Dylan was just trying to prove a point. Harper got up and headed towards the airlock. The memory of Rommie's prone body caused him to jog. She needed him. He had just pushed the airlock release valve when an arm reached out from nowhere cloths lining him.  
  
"Ackk" he coughed.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" It was Beka.  
  
"This is stupid!" he growled. "I'm going to help Rommie."  
  
"Dylan put me in charge of making sure you two left. You're not going anywhere. Tyr will be here in a minute." She reached over and resealed the door preventing any fast getaways.  
  
He was getting angry and started to pace. Beka stood there and seemed content to watch him as she leaned on the door. He sighed getting angry wasn't going to convince Beka. She wouldn't stand for it. Angry drunks had bullied her a lot in the past. So his ranting would not impress her. "Beka she's degrading. I'm not sure if I can save her completely now. I certainly won't be able to later...."  
  
"Harper stop. You are not the only one who cares for her. She's my friend. And certainly Dylan won't let her go with out a fight. Dylan wants to save everyone but he won't sacrifice her to do it . even in a war zone. Have a little faith okay?"  
  
"But."  
  
The door hissed open. Beka hadn't heard Tyr coming. She had been leaning on the door and gave a small yelp as she stumbled. Tyr caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
Harper scowled at Tyr. But Tyr ignored him and gave Beka a sly smile. She gave a quick smirk back as he helped her to her feet. Harper wanted to gag.  
  
Tyr let go of Beka and with out a word headed for the cockpit. He bumped Harper on the way by nearly bowling him over. "Hey!" complained Harper indignantly. "That was on purpose! Did you see that Beka?"  
  
She shrugged. "You two are on your own.play nice." She started to leave when Harper's heart went in to over time.  
  
"Beka wait! Please, don't make me do this!!" He pleaded. She just walked away and closed the door behind her and didn't look back.  
  
"Dammit!" He sunk to the floor in frustration and closed his eyes. He banged his head lightly against the airlock door. He couldn't believe this was happening again just like on earth. How had he allowed it to get this far he should have."  
  
"BOY!" Tyr yelled breaking his thoughts. He ignored him. He could feel the Maru shake as it took off. He stood and looked out the window as the Andromeda started to drift away. She wouldn't be the same when he returned. No one knew her like he did. He made her and she was apart of him.why couldn't they understand?  
  
"HARPER!"  
  
"WHAT??!!" he screamed back.  
  
"Get up here now!"  
  
He grumbled and made his way to the front as slowly as possible. "I'm here master." He intoned sarcastically.  
  
Tyr ignored the snide comment. "Check the sensors. What do you detect?"  
  
"Just a second." He scanned quickly and picked up the Andromeda. They were now nearly ten light minutes out and she was nearing the outer regions of their sensors. "She's under attack.Dragos again. We should go back!"  
  
"Though I'm not one to be commanded. Dylan is right. We need to find out why they have been more aggressive then usual. They are hiding something. we need to complete this task. If we don't there will be nothing left to save.  
  
He fidgeted at the sensor council. "They could die."  
  
"Unless we get the parts they will die either way at least this way they can die proudly."  
  
"How can anyone be proud if they're dead! Aghhh. I mean you talk of survival but do you really mean it? How can you? You cave when ever your ego gets in the way!"  
  
"There is more to surviving then just simply continuing to breath."  
  
He threw his hands into the air. "Fine! Believe what ever is convenient for you! But I won't be doing this for my survival I'll be doing it for theirs!" He stormed off towards the engineering area where he could figure out the best course of action would be. He was pretty sure it wouldn't involve Tyr.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tyr sat in the cockpit. The boy was a menace and would surely slow him down. Hunt would be upset if Harper was some how damaged. Perhaps the best thing would be to seal him in the engine room. He sighed. No, he needed the boy to distinguish what parts they would need. They would have land on the planet Grolla. The conditions would be harsh there. Though, the boy was used to planets. But his love for them would distract them from their goal. Harper would surely want to stop and gawk at every tree and beach they came across.   
  
Harper returned from the back of the ship now covered in various spots of grease and he smelt of perspiration.   
  
"Look Tyr." He stumbled over his words then began again. "I don't want to do this anymore then you do."   
  
Tyr grunted an acknowledgment.   
  
"We both know how much it sucks but we have to deal with it lets just try and get along okay?"   
  
Tyr didn't trust the boy's sudden change of heart. What was he up to? "Have you so quickly forgot your dying toy?"   
  
The boy winced. It was his soft spot and Tyr knew it. "You know I was trying to be nice but you really are a jerk! All you freakin Nietzscheans really are the same."   
  
"Yes we are all superior. You will take heed of my word boy! I am in charge here. Be careful or your beloved ship will have no one to miss it." A dangerous smirk crossed Tyr's face as he watched Harper Unconsciously take a step back.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Harper's voice was low and cold.   
  
"Shall I explain it to you like a child?" Maybe he really had gone too far. May be he had said something he should not have. But he had no time to regret it before Harper pulled out an over sized wrench and swung it at his head.   
  
Tyr caught the swing in mid air. He thrust the boy back and held him against the bulkhead by the throat and arm. This was how the animals established who was in charge. It was the rules of the pack. Maybe the boy could relate to that. Then Harper would see there could only be one leader. The boy struggled the fury evident in his face. After a few minutes the boy ceased his fight. Tyr held on for a moment longer then he needed to so there would be no confusion as to who was in charge. The minute Tyr let go the boy gave him a small shove and twisted away. Harper swore at him but he ignored it. This was far from over but Tyr had won the first battle. "We'll land on the planet tonight. You'll do as I say or I'll seal you in engineering and throw away the key." The boy swore at him again but didn't disagree. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Harper watched as Tyr landed the Maru. He placed his hand lovingly on the ships bulkhead. At least this old warhorse had made it through. His brow wrinkled with worry. He wondered if Rommie fared as well. His other hand clenched in a fist. Right now he hated the whole universe. He took a deep breath hiding his angry. He would go along with Tyr but he would not forget what had happened between them. And Dylan dammit forcing him off the ship! Even Beka the person he trusted more then anyone. She betrayed him. She had sided with the others. But what could he do? He needed to get back to Rommie. After that.well everything had changed now. The Maru shuddered slightly as it touched down. "Where are we?" It was the first civil words he had spoken to Tyr in hours. "The Tibroan desert. Only three kilometres from a small town where I think we will be able to get parts and possibly some information." "You think!" Harper swore again. For all his posturing the Nietzschean wasn't sure! "Will you be quiet and get ready to go!" Harper's lip curled up but he did nothing. He would wait for his opportunity. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The two unwilling partners stepped out into the blowing sands. Harper pulled his welding goggles down over his eyes as Tyr put on his sunglasses.  
  
Harper shouted over the winds. "I grew up in South Boston near the water. But as you got farther out of town towards Charlestown it was like this." He might as well have been talking to a wall. Tyr grunted at him and indicated that he should take point. At least he was pretending to try and get along.Tyr couldn't even do that. Right now Harper wasn't sure how happy he was to have a Nietzschean at his back. Harper talked little during their hike. He kept his lips sealed to keep the sand out and his anger in. Tyr walked stoically behind keeping his distance. Just when Harper was about to suggest a water break he saw the town lights glowing in the distance. Thank the Divine they were almost there. He picked up the pace.. Visions of Weissbrau danced through his mind. Twenty minutes later they reached the edge of town. Tyr grabbed Harpers shoulder now indicating he would take the lead. Tyr kept one hand on his gauss gun at all times. There were only a few lights flickering in the small desert town but the ones that shone the brightest were at the local Tavern. Harper shivered as they headed towards it. He had an uneasy feeling about this. "Tyr?" He whispered. "What?" "Why is there no one on the streets?" "It's late." "Yeah but.something is creepy" "You can discover what your enemy fears most by observing the means he uses to frighten you." "Is that Nietzsche?" "No, Eric Hoffer. Now quiet and stay close." "This isn't my first time on a planet you know!" Tyr pulled him towards the side of a building and crouched down. "This town is unlike any you've been to I wager. It is crawling with Nietzscheans. It's the only town that I know of in the know universe where there is a Nietzschean truce. This is neutral zone. But the peace agreement is weak. Many prides battle for supremacy here. Yet it is the only place where for the most part the battle is fought with words not brawn." "It's like Switzerland!" Harper brightened up suddenly understanding. "Only more dangerous. Especially for you. so for once I beg you listen to my advice and follow my lead" Harper relented he really was out of his league for the moment. "Tyr I don't like this one bit and any trust I once had for you is long gone. I'll follow you but if you betray me I will find away to kill you." Tyr smiled unexpectantly. "Agreed." They moved again towards the Tavern. Harper eyed the shadows with even more suspicion. They stood before the doors and looked in. It looked like any other bar on any other world. Noise from the rowdy clientele spilled out in to the street. Tyr pulled him self to his full height. Something that had always impressed Harper. They both stepped in to the light. Before Harper could even blink. The room stopped and fell silent. Every eye turned and focused on them. No one was smiling. TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 +++++++++++ Harper bounced from one foot to the other to jittery to stand still.  
  
Tyr stepped into the room unflinchingly. He returned the angry glares for a moment before making his way towards the bar. He could hear Harper's heart beating loudly in his chest. The boy was afraid .and he should be. Many of the Nietzscheans in the room were from slaving prides. Though no Nietzschean looked favourably on humans some were more severe in their ideals then others.  
  
Tyr stepped up to the bar and ordered two drinks. The silence in the air hung so think it felt like gravy and was nearly palatable.  
  
"We don't serve his kind here he'll have to wait outside." Grunted the barkeep.  
  
"Hey! .ompff" Harper had started to protest but The boy's air flew from his lungs as Tyr elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"We have travelled a long way is there water?" Asked Tyr sounding almost bored. "Out back." The barkeep motioned with his head. "Now get him out of here before he infests the place with fleas."  
  
Harper who was still gasping for breath and holding his stomach only mustered a small frown at the remark. Tyr pulled him to the side. "I need you to wait outside."  
  
Harper had finally managed to get some air in to his aching lungs. "This is insane!" He hissed. "He thinks I'm your slave or something and I haven't had fleas for years!"  
  
Tyr sighed. Harper's bruised ego was rebelling in full force. "Listen, when we go for parts you can make the rules but this is not your place little man. They won't tell us anything if they think I am associated with."  
  
Harper looked at him coolly. Tyr quickly re thought his words.  
  
"With non Nietzscheans."  
  
"All right." The small human finally muttered "But, don't be all night and try to smuggle me a beer okay?"  
  
Tyr gripped Harper's shoulder in thanks then gave the boy a small shove for show and Harper made his way out the door. Things were still far from friendly between the two.  
  
The minute Harper left the room filled with noise. It was as if some one turned on a switch as the proprietors returned to their own business. Tyr settled on to a stool at the bar and eyed the room with only slightly less wary.  
  
After about fifteen minutes two members obviously from Simba pride made there way over to Tyr.  
  
"You look familiar!" One asked falsely jovial.  
  
Tyr shrugged his shoulders uncommitted. "You don't."  
  
"What pride are you from?" questioned the other.  
  
"What concern is it to you." Tyr challenged.  
  
They did not back off but they did not push forward. "We simply have not seen you here before yet I know you from some place."  
  
"I am from Bolivar's pride and I am travelling." Lied Tyr.  
  
The one that seemed to be the leader laughed whole-heartedly. "I have not heard that name in some time. You don't look like you're from his stock."  
  
"I am courting his sister."  
  
They seemed to accept this and even seemed to commiserate. "Ah, they are a spoiled bunch. Any of his sisters would be a great achievement. Where do you travel?"  
  
"I am looking for parts and possible some information."  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper stood in the damp alley and shivered. It had started to get cool and he had left his jacket on the Maru. He glanced around nervously. He had thought of drinking some water but when he saw the drippy rusted tap he thought better of the situation. Harper had thought no place in the world could be creepier then a back alley on earth but after another glance around he was starting to change his mind.  
  
He shivered again and squinted in to the darkness. He was watching for intruders but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe he would get Trance to check out his eyesight when he got back.  
  
Drip.  
  
Harper glared at the annoying leaking tap.  
  
He tried to stand on his tiptoes and look in the back window but the glass was painted and he couldn't see anything. He was starting to wonder what was taking so long it felt like he had been outside forever.  
  
Drip.  
  
It suddenly came apparent to Harper why the tap was bothering him so much.  
  
Drip.  
  
The combination of the dripping tap and the cool air soon made it apparent that he had not visited the little boys room in quite some time. He pranced back and forth on the spot for a few minutes more.  
  
Going back in to the bar was out of the question Tyr would slaughter him. There were no public rest rooms apparent outside either. He finally gave up. He used to do it on earth all the time.what was the big deal?  
  
He faced the wall just under the window and unzipped his pants.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The one Nietzschean kept looking at Tyr suspiciously. He didn't quite believe the story Tyr was telling. Tyr was on guard but had to take the opportunity to get why he was really here out in the open. Tyr assumed these two were the town's gossipers and would use them as such.  
  
"What kind of information.trading?" asked what seemed to be the stupider of the two Simba's.  
  
"Yes, and news of the war."  
  
The smarter one's interest was peaked. "What war. I know of no war."  
  
"I heard of a war between the Drago's and the new Common Wealth I hoped to offer my ship as a cargo vessel to the Drago's and hopefully earn some revenue."  
  
"Revenue!" Snorted the smarter one. "You sound like a Nightsider. Heeeeeeeeeey! That's where I know you from."  
  
The Nietzschean pulled a portable database out of one of his pockets.  
  
Tyr tensed nervously but was careful not to let it show.  
  
The Smarted one scoured over the data stream. "Here... Your name's Tyr Anasazi and you work for a Nightsider named Gerentex. That slime bucket owes my alpha a lot of money!"  
  
Tyr raised an eyebrow menacingly. Their data was sadly out of date but in this case it may have saved his life.  
  
The rest of the patrons were starting to eye him suspiciously. Enough he decided. He was looking for information and everyone knew it. Time to put on a show. Time to prove his worth to all the other's in the room. Time to go find Harper.  
  
Tyr face clouded in such faux fury that he should have won an award. "I have not now or ever worked for someone such as the likes of that creature." He spit on the floor to show his disgust.  
  
"Really?" Smirked the smarter one. "Then why does it say so on my Data stream?"  
  
"Yeah!" the dumber one chimed in.  
  
"Well it seems obvious to me. You and your Data are inferior." Replied Tyr as his true rage built. The muscles in his jaw twitched with anticipation.  
  
"Your pursue a prudish Bolivar female and call me inferior!"  
  
With that Tyr reached behind and grabbed a mug from the bar and slammed it against the somewhat smarter of the two upside the head. The Nietzschean fell to his knees. He clutched his head in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood. The dumber one then lived up to Tyr's expectations and leapt at Tyr. Tyr grabbed him by the neck and the groin. The smaller Nietzschean then sailed neatly over the bar and out the painted window.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harper stood near the wall and was just about to start relieving him self when he let out a scream. Glass shattered and a very large Nietzschean fell from the sky. The over sized body hit him and forced him to some near by garbage. Recovering quickly he pushed the great lug off and looked through the broken glass. The man that had tackled him wobbled to his feet. Harper grabbed a broken board absently and took a quick swing at the Nietzschean's head. The dumb looking Nietzschean fell face first on to the damp concrete and showed no signs of moving any time soon. Harper's gaze through the window never broke.  
  
He could see Tyr through the window and a regular old bar brawl had broken out. Harper leapt through the window screaming obscenities that sounded like a war cry. He never let go of the board from the alley. He started to swing at everything that moved and something's that didn't.  
  
Blood splattered everywhere.  
  
Some one grabbed his arm. He swung automatically but it was blocked.  
  
"It's me little man. let's retreat." And Tyr steered him away from the raging battle.  
  
The two ran for four blocks before Harper was forced to stop and catch his breath. The desert, the fight and the run had worn him out.  
  
Harper leaned against a wall and slowly sunk to the ground gasping for breath in large mouthfuls. Tyr sat on the ground beside him.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. Then a snicker from Tyr broke the quiet.  
  
"What?" Asked Harper suspiciously.  
  
"Were you expecting company in the alley while you waited?"  
  
Harper was confused for a moment until he realized his zipper was still down. His face felt suddenly hot. "No!.shut up!" He quickly turned and fixed his pants. Tyr laughed softly beside him.  
  
After a moment Harper laughed to. "My momma always said, never get caught with your pants down."  
  
Tyr continued to chuckle. "What an odd saying.but none the less sound advice."  
  
Harper remembered his mother. Her light blond hair her quick smile .He remembered her lying in a pool of blood. He remembered Rommie lying lifeless on his workbench. His felt his skin grown suddenly cold. He quickly got to his feet. "Yeah well.what the hell would you know?"  
  
He walked quickly away from Tyr. He walked quickly away from stupid Nietzs- ville and he walked quickly away from his memories.  
  
When he saw the Maru he started to run.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tyr slowly entered the Maru. He had known they boy would be here. This was his home in many ways even more then the Andromeda was. Tyr paused the ship seemed silent but to the Nietzschein it was far from being so. There were the ship's hums and beeps. The life-support, the ship settling, Harper's light breathing.  
  
He cautiously followed the last sound. Harper had always been .well temperamental. Yet Beka dealt with him so well. All of the boy's quirks just seemed to make sense to her. Tyr had to admit the human's actions often left him puzzled.  
  
He followed the quiet noise to the engine room where he found the boy sitting and leaning against one of the slipstream encasements. Tyr said nothing and slowly slid to the floor beside him. The boy's eyes and thoughts were far away. Tyr was surprised he had expected a hostile greeting. Once again the engineer had surprised him.  
  
Harper rocked back and forth slightly his arms wrapped around his knees.  
  
"Tyr?" Harper whispered finally.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When your parents died.was there a chance you could have saved them?"  
  
Tyr hadn't expected the question and it took him a moment before he could answer. "We were in battle. They were on the other side of the village. They died as warriors, they survived and fought to the bitter end. Long after they were both mortally wounded they continued to fight insuring that at least on of their of spring would survive. They have survived in me. No, I could have done nothing to save them."  
  
Harper gave a small nod and returned to the silence. Then after a few minutes more. "Brendan is probably dead.now Rommie."  
  
"Harper you shouldn't mourn the past. Your tears won't change it."  
  
"Nietze?"  
  
"Anasazi."  
  
Harper gave a small smirk. There was still spark in him. Tyr could see it.  
  
"I've had to deal with a lot of death. I miss them but I try to move on as quickly as possible."  
  
"It's often for the best." Agreed Tyr.  
  
"I don't know. I always did my best to pretend that it never really happened. Like my family and friends were just on really long vacation or something. But, then ever so often I would be in a crowd of people and for a moment I would think. was that Brendan.or Da? Some of these people I watched die horrible gruesome deaths but yet for a moment from the corner of my eye I think maybe. It's like all the people I could have helped.people that shouldn't have died want to remind me of what I have done." Harper continued to look at the floor never once lifting his eyes towards Tyr. "Now, Rommie is probably dead. The Andromeda possibly destroyed by the Dragos and maybe I could have stopped it. It's all too much. It's like watching my mother die in may arms again. I watched her life drain away through my fingers. She pleaded with me to help her. I watched as her life was ripped from her body. It was the end of the world for me. So what do I do now? Once again I have can't do a damn thing. I feel as if I am in a crashing ship and I can do nothing but watch it hit the ground."  
  
"I don't think you're being haunted. I think they don't want you to forget. You live for a purpose. Often people go through life forgetting why they are alive at all. You need to remember these people knew there place and they want to remind you of yours."  
  
"Fate?"  
  
"Of a sort but really. more a role you were meant to play. A role where you make the rules."  
  
Harper sighed. "Rommie was the last straw and don't know if I can cope anymore. I don't know if I can play the role."  
  
There was a light tapping at the Maru's door. They froze for a moment, drew their weapons and made there way towards the airlock.  
  
Someone was at the door. ++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Parisindy huggles {{{{Raven}}}} her only reviewer. LOL well at least some one read it heeheehee The next part is super short but I hope to have more tonight.Parisindy dashes off to read Ravens new chapters..zooooooommmmmm! ++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Andromedians drew their weapons simultaneously. They walked quickly but cautiously towards the door.  
  
Tyr stood to the right of the door unseen as Harper stood up on his toes and peered through the small window.  
  
"It's just an old man. I don't see anyone else." The boy hissed quietly.  
  
"But this is Nietzschein territory. old or not he is still Nietzschein."  
  
Harper gave a nod. "What do want? What ever you're selling we don't want any!" He shouted.  
  
"Slave let me talk to your Master." The man responded.  
  
Harper started to swear, words that obviously came from the very gutter of Boston finer sections.  
  
Tyr bumped Harper lightly to the side and opened the air lock.  
  
The door slid open as Tyr forcelance and Harper's gauss gun locked on to their target.  
  
The older man smiled and raised his hands over his head and didn't look the least bit concerned. "Tyr Anasazi I presume?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You don't remember me? That's a shame. I was a friend of your mother's."  
  
It was like a switch turned off in his mind. He pushed all the emotions that wanted to flood forward to the back of his mind. "I hardly think so." He growled.  
  
"It's true . I can tell you the story if you let me in and perhaps offer me something to drink. As the walk across the desert has left me parched."  
  
Tyr slowly lowered his weapon. He could feel Harper's eyes on him. He wasn't as confident about letting the older Nietzschein in. Tyr wanted to reassure the boy that his guard would not be down for a moment. But, he didn't. The boy's paranoia had served them well in the past. If Harper was nervous he would be nearly as attentive to the older man's actions as he himself would be.  
  
Tyr allowed the man access. But his eyes followed him constantly. "Harper get him a drink."  
  
"What?! No! You."  
  
"NOW!" Yelled Tyr.  
  
Harper flinched. Both Nietzschein's noticed it but Harper pretended it didn't happen. "Fine." He swore and wandered off towards the galley.  
  
Tyr refocused his attentions on the newcomer. "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"My name is Niccolo. I was a friend of your mother's."  
  
Tyr cut him off. "I am not interested in your fairytales old man what do you want." Tyr could barely admit to himself that he wanted to know how this person new his mother. He would not allow Niccolo to know that weakness.  
  
"It's is hardly a fairly tale. I met your mother when you father and her travelled for negotiations with our tribe.. Before the great war." He added unnecessarily.  
  
Tyr only grunted in response.  
  
"She was a very beautiful woman. I was sorry to hear of her betrayal."  
  
"Again, I ask you old man. Why are you here?!"  
  
Harper footsteps could be heard on the metal grated floor as he re-entered the room with a mug of warm coffee. Neither one acknowledged his presence other then Niccolo who accepted the mug from his hands. Tyr was glad for once Harper remained silent.  
  
"Ahh, why am I here? Well I witnessed your little escapade at the local drink establishment. I can't say it was your finest hour."  
  
Tyr raised his Forcelance and trained it on Niccolo.  
  
"Fine, Fine. you're just as stubborn as your mother described you as a child. I may have the information you and your little pet kludge have been seeking."  
  
Harper took a deep breath and was about to speak. Tyr gave him a sharp kick. Harper just squawked held the back of his calf and glared at Tyr.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

This isn't going as well as i would have hoped... guess some stories just aren't as good as others oh well... Good or bad i have always finished my stories...so here's the next bit

Thank you for all the nice reviews

*****************************

Niccolo stared at them un flinching. Harper couldn't keep his eyes from drifting back and forth between the two. It was like watching a tennis match where no body moved. 

Finally Tyr grunted. "Do you have any proof at all that any of your grandeous statements are true?"

"If you are willing to follow me a bit I can show you the reason why the Drago's have doubled their attacks on your ship the Andromeda."

"Hey! How'd you know about the Andromeda!" Tyr gave him a dirty look but he refused to be silent any longer. Especially if it meant finding out why his friends might be dead and even better extracting some revenge.

Niccolo ignored him as if he wasn't there. "Well Tyr Anasazi? Do you dare?"

Tyr shouldered his weapon and nodded towards the door. "Lead on."

"Damn not the desert again." he muttered but once again he was ignored. 

They walked for sometime. Niccolo never stopped once or varied his path and Tyr's weapon never moved from the small of his back. Finally, they arrived at a large enclosure that looked like it should of held livestock. It was a large area encircled by a small stone fence. 

Tyr paused ten feet away. "It isn't?" he looked a little pale.

"What is it?" he whispered to Tyr.

"A Nietzschean burial ground." he replied in a low voice that was almost reverent. 

Harper looked up in surprise. "I thought that Nietzscheans didn't believe in an after life?"

"We don't." replied Niccolo.

"Dead id dead." confirmed Tyr.

Harper was still confused. If dead was dead why did they act like it was sacred spot? Plus what did it have to do with the Drago Kasov's? "I don't understand?"

"The circle was meant as an exclusion. They were not pure blooded. They were half human. They were an abomination to our kind." sneered Niccolo. "You're mother knew of their secret communities. So did the Drago's. So your father brokered peace agreements while your mother hid a secret society. The Drago's found out about the mixed breeding and sought your mother out to locate the location of these mistakes. It got out of hand and the Kodiak's were destroyed."

"It's a lie." Tyr folded his arms across his chest. "We were betrayed."

"Yes, you were by your own mother's secrets. The Drago Kasov's have taken it upon them selves to maintain genetic purity. They see you living with the humans Tyr. They see you scheming and supporting the new commonwealth. They have committed genocide in the past…ethnic cleansing if you will. Now once again they see a Kodiak threatening the Nietzschean purity. They plan to destroy you and all that you stand for be fore you become to powerful. Kill the lion cub before it becomes the king."

"Why do come to tell me this? What is your motive Niccolo?"

"I am of not pure blood. I am tainted. I have no status and I am treated as an outcast. I blame you this for this…you and your blood. Now as the Drago's once again kill all that you care about. I want to watch and I want to see your face. You have destroyed my life I want to see yours demolished. 

Suddenly Niccolo pulled a flexi from his pocket and activated it. The flexi showed the Andromeda under attack. It was being barraged by missiles. There was a loud creak and a finale volley of missiles. Silence for a moment followed by a large explosion.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Harper as he leapt for Niccolo's throat.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the great reviews even though it's not one of my best stories

Just a snippet for now…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Niccolo tried to dive to the side but the enraged engineer managed to wrap his fingers around his throat. 

Tyr's heart had turned cold when he saw the ship blow up. The remains of the progenitor had been on that ship. Those people had become his friends as well even though he would never admit it. Their survival had been a part of his plan to rebuild his pride. He was just as angered as the boy. That part of his life, that part on his ambitions had now been destroyed. How was Niccolo able to pull of the destruction of such a large war ship? 

A thought suddenly flittered across his brain. He paused and laughed a short surprised bark. Everything became clear to him. 

The elder Neitzschean gasped for breath under Harper's fingers but the smile never left his face. 

Tyr grasped the back of Harper's shirt and tried to forcibly remove him from Niccolo. Harper fought him and swore violently. 

"Harper...Harper!! Listen to me!" The boy would not focus on him his thirst for revenge was too strong. Tyr tried again this time shaking him hard and finally managing to wrench his fingers free. Tyr let out a short laugh again this time it was filled with relief. "It's a fake. The images are false." 

Harper looked up at Tyr with disbelief and tears in his eyes. "A f-f-fake" The boy stumbled over his words. 

"This man lies but filter's his lies with grains of truth. The details of his lies betray him. It's wasn't my mother who helped the slaves it was my aunt. This man was an exile and would have no access to any of the Drago's communications and therefore would not have been able to get any vids... it must be an old image of the Andromeda. He's just a pathetic weak old man looking for a final bit of glory." 

"But …but how would he know?" 

"That's the real question here isn't it?" Tyr walked up the man who was still sitting in the dry sand. Niccolo now edged away as Tyr menaced over top of him. This man was half Neitzchean but even Harper had managed to over take him. Pathetic indeed. Tyr scowled in disgust. A low growl of rage grew in his throat. "Who do you work for?" The words were low and filled with promised violence. 

The man quaked but his voice was defiant. "Yes, I am pathetic Anasazi. Yet I've tricked you!" He let out a short bitter bark of laughter. "Kill me if you want but this whole ruse is a mere distraction. Dead or alive my family will eat well for the next year. All I needed was to get in side. Plant the device inside. Now my family's survival is assured they said they would protect us." The man laughed again. "Who's pathetic now Anasazi? No wonder your tribe was so easily destroyed." 

"OH Gawd the Maru! " Groaned Harper and he took off at a dead run across the desert. 

Tyr continued to stand over Niccolo. What did you put on our ship? A device that would allow the Drago's access." 

Tyr realized then how much they had loss. The Maru had many of the Andromeda's security codes in its files. Along with a lot of other vital information that may be the deciding factor in the battle against the new Commonwealth. 

Tyr pulled out his gauss gun. "How will your family fair in your absence? I doubt they will even be able to collect." 

Niccolo turned pale but said nothing. A light flashed briefly in the setting sun as Tyr's weapon discharged. He then followed Harper across the desert with out so much as a look back. 

Harper stood where the Maru had been not minutes before. The sun had set and the stars twinkled innocently up above. His eyes stared up. Pain, anger, and frustration left him shaking. When he was younger and on earth he would spend hours staring up at them trying to find the shapes that his father had said were up there. He had wanted so badly to go up and be with the stars. Now he knew why.   


Once again he was trapped on a barren planet with everyone he had ever cared about most likely dead. Planets were lonely places. Maybe Beka had been right. Planets suck.   


When Tyr placed his hand on Harper's shoulder he nearly jumped out of his skin. He had been so wrapped up in his morose thoughts he hadn't heard Tyr's approach.   


"It's gone." He whispered trying to control his rapidly beating heart. His eyes never left the stars above.   


"Don't worry boy we'll get it back."   
  


"We will." The sarcasm dripped from his mouth. "Explain this to me Tyr! First you rip me away from saving Rommie and then we get sent on this pointless mission. Now everybody's dead!" He was screaming now, no longer able to keep his flood of emotions at bay. "The we follow this guy who says he knows you across the freakin desert! While his buddies steal the Maru!! Tell me how us being together is conducive to anything!" Tears threatened but never triumphed.   


Tyr watched seeming indifferent. Harper searched his face for something…anything…. His fury quickly was evaporating in to the night air.   


"I can't answer your question other then to say we've been fools. What ever the circumstances have been or will be I will not be made a fool again." Tyr let his own eyes drift upwards towards the stars. "We are very different you and I. Yet, in many ways we are the same. Our families were both destroyed because they were though inferior. " The larger man gave a small shrug. We both have our reason to ensure the well being of the Andromeda. And, we both have more pride then we probably should. For all of those reasons I think we need to stand together. Our chances of achieving our goal will be better if we choose to work together."   
  


Harper stood there for more then a few minutes mulling over Tyr's words. Finally he allowed him self an uneasy laugh. "Yeah, we're so much the same we might as well be twins."   
  


Tyr pretended to threaten the boy with a backhanded strike. Harper laughed again this time a little more freely. "Okay…partner's then. So partner do you have a plan?" 

TBC  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Hey kids.I know it's been a while since I posted on this story and I apologize. I've been really sick and as a result I just haven't had time to post or write more of this story.I really appreciate all you comments they have been wonderful!! But since I've been sick I didn't want to leave this in limbo so my dear friend Natasha Bennett has agreed to finish it for me!! (isn't she swell!) so the next part and all the rest is her!! Feel free to leave her some wonderful comments as she is a great kid. we have written together in the past and I just love all her stories! Thanks Again!!  
  
Parisindy  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Tyr and Harper sprinted silently across the desert. Day had settled into dusk and it was bitterly cold. They were now on the outskirts of the Nietzschean village. By then Harper was wondering where they were going. Then he saw. They had arrived at a small...very small shack. If it could be called that. It wasn't so much of a house as rather boards being piled on top of each other with some kind of animal skins that smelled awful. "Man, on Earth we had to build and tear down refugee camps from scrap within seconds and they still looked better then that," Harper had to say. "Nietzscheans have little patience for house design," Tyr replied. "If you had genetic importance, you would have slaves build you a palace. If you were an outcast, you had the rather occupying distraction of plotting the bitter downfall of all your opponents and so-called friends who stuck a knife in your back." Harper put his hands in his pockets. "So you say you know this woman?" "Yes. I was her friend," Tyr said. Without another word he strode up to the front door and knocked. The door (if it could be called that) opened, and a woman peered at them. She had long red hair set in braids, with dark green eyes and a low-cut blouse to match the color. She had leather pants, leather gloves and bulging muscles. Harper's eyes lit up the way they always did whenever he saw an incredibly attractive woman. "Why, hello-" The woman's flat palm connected with his nose. With an indignant squawk Harper went flying backwards into the sand. The woman drew her pistol from its hoister and charged it towards Tyr's chest. Tyr reached forewords and forced the gun upwards. With a snarl the woman's hand slashed downwards. Tyr's head recoiled backwards, five horizontal cuts across his cheek. Tyr made a low growl, deep in his throat and shoved the woman backwards. Her back hit sharply against a beam and the entire hut trembled. Tyr's hand was gripping her throat. Angrily the woman spat definitely at his face. Her lip was bleeding. Tyr reached forewords...and kissed her. It was a long, passionate kiss that lasted several minutes. Slowly, the woman's gloved hand lifted upwards and caressed Tyr's face. 'Nietzscheans,' Harper thought in disgust. He decided that it might be a good idea to patrol the perimeter of the hut for a while. He touched his broken nose, and flicked the blood down towards the sand. "Dammit!" he swore.  
  
The woman finally separated from Tyr. "Who's the Kludge?" she asked. "No one of importance," Tyr said indifferently. "They all look the same to me," the woman said. She smiled. "It's been too long." "You were trying to kill me," Tyr said. "You're working for the Drago- Kazov." "With the Drago-Kazov," the woman corrected. "And if I had actually succeeded then you would have deserved to die. You're not as weak as they say. Not quite, anyway." She reached forewords and gripped his neck. "How strong you are still has yet to be proven..." Her hand tightened. Tyr gripped her heavily muscled arm and pried her arm loose. "I am still as strong as I was before. Even stronger." The woman smiled and lit a candle with a match. "They say that the Kodiaks consorted with lesser forms of life. And now you are consorting with humans and Magog. Are you sure it's fire that runs through your veins?" "Don't test me, woman," Tyr said. "And what if I do?" the woman asked with a smile on her face. A low growl responded in Tyr's throat as he drew her close. ********************* Later Tyr stepped outside the hut. Beyond him was darkness, and a bitter cold that even his Nietzschean skin could not suppress. He looked left and right. "Harper?" he said. No reply. He pumped his fist. So help him, if the boy had run off...... "Yeah?" a voice replied. Tyr glanced up, and saw Harper sitting on the roof of the small hut. To give him credit, Tyr's enhanced hearing had not heard him do so. But then, Tyr reluctantly supposed, one did not live on a barren wasteland of burning junk without learning a few tricks. Tyr stayed on the ground, not trusting the weight of the rotten beams to support both of them. "What are you doing there?" "Looking," Harper replied. He was holding a pair of binoculars. "Looks like some of your fan club are coming this way, Tyr. Fast. They'll be here in about half an hour, looks like." Tyr thought for a minute. "We'll dig sand traps, make burrows for us to ambush them." Harper handed him the binoculars. "Are you sure that...ah, we can trust bulging babe?" Tyr touched his lip. "Yes," he said. Harper was not entirely convinced. "How do you know? I mean, who is she, exactly?" Tyr said nothing for a moment. "Her name is Serena Bone Char by Ambrosia pride. She was next in line for the throne of the Drago-Kazov people by blood right. Now she's here." Harper blinked. "And she's now an outcast in some nameless waste filth? Wow, she must have done something pretty bad to be busted down to that level." "Yes," Tyr said. Silence. "Well, what was it?" More silence. "She knew me," Tyr finally replied. He shook his head. "She may be able to provide us with the answers we seek before our friends arrive."  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Tyr sat down as Serena prepared supper for all three of them. Harper was still outside but said that he would come in soon. Tyr didn't mind. He needed to interrogate Serena about what she knew...perhaps harshly. It would be far easier to do this without the boy hovering around him like a fly that badly needed to be swatted.  
  
The woman was pouring boiling water into his cracked mug. "Tyr, the Draco-Kazov know you're here. They'll be here in a few hours," she said, her voice surprisingly gentle.  
  
Tyr looked up, blinking. That seemed way to easy. "Do you have weapons?"  
  
Serena nodded. "In the cellar. I'm charging them as we speak. Some of them haven't been used in over a millennia." She dished out streaming food from a pan. "They want you dead, Tyr. More then anything. You've been called a disgrace to the Nietzschean people."  
  
"And you? Do they wish you dead as well?" Tyr asked.  
  
Serena said nothing for a moment, but her lips twitched. "They have their own reasons for keeping me alive," she said angrily.  
  
***********************  
  
Harper leaned against the wall of the hut. He could clearly see the Andromeda in the sky, and many other ships around it. As he watched small, tiny missiles that looked like stars hit the Andromeda. Harper sighed heavily, and looked down.  
  
He had a small chain wrapped a few times in his hands. He carefully opened the locket. For a moment, rosy light lifted the darkness around him.  
  
"Harper," Tyr called softly.  
  
Harper slammed the locket shut.  
  
"Get in here. We're discussing plans," Tyr said shortly.  
  
"Coming," Harper snapped. He stuffed the locket in the pocket of his pants. "Coming."  
  
********************** As Serena continued to prepare the food Tyr stared at her for a long moment, his boots on the table. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Serena took in a deep breath. "No. You're not," she replied.  
  
Serena scowled at him and slammed something down in front of him.  
  
Harper leaned over and stared at it for a moment. It looked like it was in the shape of bread, but it was black and tough. Harper sniffed it, and immediately wished he hadn't. "This is worse then Filos rat!"  
  
"Sand worm," Serena snapped at him. "Take it or leave it. Normally I would be roasting things like *you* on an open flame." Harper grumbled and reached for a knife and fork. "I prefer rat," they heard him mutter.  
  
Serena leaned forwards, so much so that Harper could get a pretty full view of her cleavage. "I want the Draco-Kazov pride to end, now and forever."  
  
"A tall order, considering that they are the greatest number among the Nietzschean people," Tyr said.  
  
Serena shook her head, causing the beads in her long hair to twinkle.  
  
"But not for you."  
  
Before Tyr could reply Harper said, "That's a hell of an attitude for a Draco-Kazov princess to have."  
  
Serena sneered at him, and turned to refill her kettle. "I am their princess no longer." She glanced at both of them. "My genes are considered a plague to anyone who touches them. Now my survival and status depends only on my level of pleasure."  
  
At Harper's puzzled look Tyr enlightened him. "The only way a Nietzschean woman outcast can survive among the Draco-Kazov is to be with Nietzschean males in some quite considerable position of power," Tyr said vaguely.  
  
"Most females choose suicide."  
  
"I want revenge upon those who abandoned me." Her eyes narrowed. "And those that enjoy my damnation."  
  
Harper stared at her. "So you've been sleeping around, trying to gain in the ranks? Yesh, talk about 'Nietzschean perfection'-"  
  
Serena's clenched glove struck against Harper's nose. "Kludge!" she sneered. "I am sick of your slave, Anasazi. His tongue moves faster then a Perseid begging for mercy." She took out her gun. "And is twice as annoying."  
  
Harper instantly did the same. "Yeah? Well I'm sick of your ploys to lead us into a trap! I really, really hate Nietzscheans!"  
  
"I despise humans," Serena snarled. "At least *we* try to earn our position in the universe. Each one of us has a debt of life that we own to the Divine." She paused. "I can never hope to repay my debt now. But I think killing you would be a good start!"  
  
Harper hesitated. "Um...Tyr, are you going to try and break this up?"  
  
"Not at all. In fact I find this highly amusing," Tyr said.  
  
"I'm glad that you approve," Serena said, and charged her weapon.  
  
Harper did the same. "Don't make me do it, lady!"  
  
A sudden shrill broke through the air, followed by another. Harper and Serena glanced up, so surprised that they instantly put their weapons aside.  
  
"Draco-Kazov hunting horns," Serena said. "Tyr...they must know where you are!"  
  
"Imagine that," Harper said sarcastically.  
  
"Excuse us," Tyr said, and grabbed Harper by the arm. He led him outside and tossed him against the wall. "They're gathering close. I say that we only have an hour at most."  
  
Harper rubbed his arm. "Which is why we should tie up that...creature back there and make a run for it!"  
  
"That would be the human way," Tyr said. "We still need the files to the Maru back, and we need to find a way to cease the attack on the Andromeda."  
  
He paused. "And we need answers."  
  
"Tyr, this woman is obviously leading us into a trap!" Harper shouted. He really felt like pulling his hair out. "Don't be blinded by what you two did in the other room!"  
  
Tyr turned around and faced him. Slowly. Harper gulped.  
  
Tyr lifted his finger. "Let me tell you something, boy. No one, since  
  
Tyr Anasazi out of Victoria by Barbarossa was born has ever fooled him. No one ever will." He brushed past Harper. "And certainly not a woman."  
  
Harper stared at him. "Right," he said, with a trace of uncertainty.  
  
Tyr heard him and whirled around. "Name one person in this universe that has ever bested me!" he challenged.  
  
The name was out of Harper's mouth before he could stop it. "Dylan."  
  
A long pause, then Tyr's laughter rang through the desert for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Come on, little man," Tyr said, still chuckling. "Let's check and see if the plasma mines are charged. We don't have time for amusing jokes."  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Another update from Natasha Bennett  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Drago-Kazov were almost upon them.  
  
Tyr paced up and down in front of the hut. He tilted his head when he heard the door open a little. "Go back inside."  
  
"I can fight," Serena said stubbornly, her skirt flapping in the wind.  
  
Without looking in her direction Tyr lifted his charged weapon at her face. "Go, or I'll kill you myself," he said.  
  
Serena hesitated, and with a deep scowl went back inside.  
  
Tyr resumed his pacing. Above him Harper lay on the roof of the hut, a sniper rifle in his hands and a stack of others beside him. He charged it and a blue light came on, a small dot in the sand.  
  
Finally, they came. Tyr could see them in the distance, thirty of them, riding on what Tyr knew as Umas and to what Harper could only describe as pretty speedy camels.  
  
Tyr slowly lifted his gauss gun and fired. Flashes of red light erupted out of his gun and streaked across the darkness. Through the scope Harper could see that Tyr had aimed perfectly.three riders went down. Tyr snorted in satisfaction. The riders began to scatter. Tyr squeezed off a few more shots before he was in the rider's fire range. Through his Neitzschean eyes he could see that the Drago-Kazov aimed their weapons. Tyr smiled.  
  
The desert underneath the riders exploded. With a shout many of them went down. "Plasma mines!" someone shouted. Now that he had a better look at them Tyr could see that they wore grey cloaks and hoods, disguising their features. All of them had the insignia of the Drago-Kazov. Some of them had recovered their senses long enough to fire their weapons. Tyr stood impassive, even when one flew so close to his cheek that the flesh burned.  
  
Above Tyr Harper aimed his sniper gun through the scoop and fired. Blue bolts hit the Drago-Kazov and they fell burning.  
  
Below Tyr threw down his gun. He was out of ammo, but that was perfectly all right. In fact Tyr was relishing that moment. He reached upwards into his sleeves, and withdrew two long blades. More then half had evaded the plasma mines, and a clicking sound told him why-the plasma mines were so old that they were broken.  
  
By now a rider had jumped off his Uma and attacked. He moved fast, lashing out at Tyr with his boot. Tyr blocked sideways and kicked down hard on the man's leg. The man howled in pain. Swiftly Tyr grabbed his head and twisted. Someone kicked Tyr in the back. Tyr whirled around and dodged, just in time to avoid bone blades. Another came at him. Tyr kicked the boy in the chest and he drew back. A third tried to rush him but he fell backwards in a explosion of blue sparks. As the first came within his reach Tyr turned his wrist slightly, and drove his bone blades upwards through a Drago-Kazov's jaw right into his brain. The Drago-Kazov died instantly. Tyr detached the corpse with a small smile.  
  
Few could really understand or appreciate a battle. Most people assumed that Neitzscheans only fought for survival. They were wrong. It was in these moments, this moment, that Tyr was the most alive.  
  
Another Drago-Kazov lunged at him. He dodged and flipped the Drago-Kazov to the ground, but not before one Drago-Kazov got a bone blade through Tyr's rib. Blood dribbled down his abs. Tyr punched the Drago-Kazov at the head, and as he fell Tyr picked him again in the head, this time breaking his neck. With a snarl Tyr took off his chain-mail shirt and threw it to the ground. Five riders approached but Harper managed to snipe them all.  
  
As Tyr surveyed the area a small smile touched his lips. They were winning.  
  
************************  
  
They were losing.  
  
The Commander of the Neitzschean attack watched through his binoculars with a frown. How was that possible? How could a SINGLE Drago- Kazov fall to Anasazi!? Most of them didn't even reach Tyr before they fell....at first the Commander couldn't understand. Then his eyes narrowed when he saw a brief flash of blue light. A view from his binoculars told him the truth.  
  
"A human watching Tyr's back," he muttered. "Why am I not surprised?" He turned, his black leather cape flapping in the wind. Angrily he gripped the shoulder of his sniper. "Destroy the Kludge!" he shouted.  
  
The sniper nodded and aimed his gun at the roof of the hut. "Avoid this, human," he snarled, and squeezed the trigger.  
  
*********************  
  
Harper couldn't have said that he didn't see it coming.  
  
One moment everything was fine and dandy, the fight was mostly one-sided now (and guess who's side!) More then half of the Drago-Kazov had fallen to team Harper when suddenly Harper saw a small bolt of golden light from the other side of the playing field. As Harper watched the bolt was coming closer.and straight for him. Harper swore and reached for his gun. The only way to stop a sniper detonation was to shoot it out in mid-air. Since he had spotted it right away, he might have a chance. As his fingers closed around the gun his hand froze. Try as he might he couldn't move his fingers. Calmly he set the gun down again.  
  
The comm next to him sparked to life. "Boy, wake up!!! They're ten coming towards me! The plasma mines aren't working! Shoot them!"  
  
But Harper didn't reply. He couldn't.  
  
"*DO IT! DO IT NOW*!"  
  
The shot coming straight for him reflected in his blue eyes briefly.  
  
"HARRRPPPEEERR!" Tyr bellowed, blood spilling down his bare chest.  
  
But Harper didn't even hear him. The shot impacted and his world exploded in bright light. The roof collapsed under him and he smashed into the table. Oddly enough, the table didn't break as Harper bounced off and hit the floor. Straw and wood buried him. Blood was gathering under his back.  
  
'Yesh, Neitzschean furniture,' Harper thought sarcastically. It always seemed important to him that he should go out with at least a few broken chairs.  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

Another update from Natasha:  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Tyr collapsed silently as the Drago-Kazov cheered. Blood spilled in the sand around him, and dozens of bruises and cuts decorated his massive body.Many of his ribs were cracked, and his wrist was broken.  
  
The Drago-Kazov Commander stood over him and smiled. "Pitiful." He lifted his weapon. "Let it be known that I, Dechovi Arisan out of Frita by Aranglor defeated Tyr Anasazi today!" He aimed at the still Tyr Anasazi and fired. Flashes of blue light could be seen from miles away. For a moment Dechovi stared at Tyr's smoking body, then put away his weapon.  
  
The door to the hut opened, and Serena stepped outside. She was beaming. "You won. Congratulations. I always knew Tyr's genes were underrated."  
  
The Drago-Kazov leader gave her a look of disgust. He silently signaled with a flick of his wrist, and the Drago-Kazov turned away and left.  
  
For ten minutes Serena watched them go as a breeze lifted through her long beaded red hair, for a moment looking very uncertain. Then she turned to go back into her house to throw out the Kludge garbage.  
  
Tyr's hand suddenly clamped down on her ankle, and with a shriek she fell into the sand. With a deep, low growl in his throat Tyr lifted his bloodied head.  
  
***********************  
  
Harper awoke to the sound of snapping fingers. As Harper opened his blue eyes, Tyr's face came swimming into view. Tyr was starring down at him in obvious pain. "What happened?" Harper croaked.  
  
"You fell," Tyr said tonelessly. "The Drago-Kazov overran us. They could have killed me, but they didn't."  
  
Harper sat up slightly, very puzzled. His entire body was sore but it seemed the Drago-Kazov missed from turning him into fried chicken. "Why not?" he asked.  
  
Tyr glanced back at Serena, who was watching him anxiously. She was also limping. "To prove that my pride is inferior," Tyr said flatly. "Among other things."  
  
"I don't get it," Harper said. "They wanted you as smashed Neitzschean paste-"  
  
"Believe me, child, they have no intention of letting us leave this world alive," Tyr said. "But they still have something we need and they know it. They wanted to humiliate us first. The first round is there's." He glanced back at Harper. "Clean yourself up, little man. We have much to do." And with that, he left.  
  
Harper watched him go, feeling worse then when the Magog larva was chewing through his stomach. Did he only imagine the disappointment in Tyr's eyes? Yesterday that would have meant nothing to him, but today...he had let Tyr down. He had let them Rommie down and she was dead. Just like how his parents had died... because of him.  
  
"No, that isn't true," Harper said to the only person who would listen-his shadow. "That wasn't my fault! I couldn't have changed what I was back then and I can't today!" He paused. "Can I?" There was only one way to find out.  
  
**********************  
  
Tyr was bandaging his wounds by the fire when he heard the door open. He didn't turn his head. "Your ploy didn't work," he snarled.  
  
A small smile touched Serena's lips. "Are you going to kill me?"  
  
"No," Tyr said. For a long moment he said nothing. "For a Neitzschean, the only way to prove his or her genetic worth is in battle. Surviving against all odds, with his or her bloodied feet in the sand and a planet full of corpses at their feet!" He took a deep breath and his voice calmed. "But not you. You thrive in a web of lies and betrayal. You kill when it suits you and slink off into the shadows when it does not. And you tried to kill me." He paused. "You might have lost your status years ago because of me but you have already proven to the Drago-Kazov and myself that your genetics are worthless." He stood and faced her. In the firelight she looked strikingly beautiful, but if beauty was all there was to a Neitzschean female.... "The woman I knew, long years ago, is dead."  
  
"I'm shaking," Serena said tonelessly.  
  
Tyr said nothing for a moment, then stood. "We'll be gone within the hour." He made for the door.  
  
"That might not be as easy as you think, Tyr," Serena said. "I just thought that you should know that your little monkey ran off. And he took your share of the supplies with him."  
  
********************  
  
Harper climbed up the hill. He had followed them right back to the city. The night had scorched back into day, and boy was he hot. He took out a pair of binoculars, binoculars that he, Seamus Harper, had of course improved on. He squinted out of the lenses and saw the Drago-Kazov and going into a very large building that towered over the rest. Must be fleet command. From the Binoculars point of view he might as well be walking right behind them. He tossed them into the bag and stood. Maybe now he could get some freaking answers-  
  
He was oblivious to the last moment what was happening, until someone had thrown a leather cord around his neck and yanked him backwards into the sand.  
  
TBC. 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, everybody! Sorry this chapter took so long. It's extra-long to make up for it. :) -Natasha  
  
June 6, 2003  
  
Harper had been in some pretty tight situations, and he wouldn't be worth a grain of salt if he didn't know how to get out of them. As soon as he flew backwards he drew his legs high up in the air, allowing his momentum to strike backwards at his opponent. He heard a satisfying grunt of surprise as the Neitzschean with silver hair flew backwards. Harper flung the leather cord from his neck and reached for his weapon, which wasn't there. Naturally he had to leave it in his bag with the zipper closed all the way. Harper then reached for his only weapon-the sand. He flung it into the Neitzchean's face. The Neitzschean snarled with anger and threw himself at Harper. Harper rolled to the left as the Neitzschean's elbow pounded against the sand, and again to the right as the Neitzschean lunged for him. Harper wrestled free and crawled towards his supply bag. The Neitzschean's hand shot out and grabbed his left foot. Harper twisted around, drew his leg back, and kicked the Neitzschean squarely in the nose. It broke under the strain of his boot. As the Netizschean tumbled away Harper reached his bag and unzipped it. Sparkies, sparkies, beer, beer-by that time the Neitzschean was back on his feet, and Harper angrily threw a can of beer at the Neitzschean. Either by miraculous strength or a by- product of poor manufacturing the can exploded in the Neitzschean's face, dousing him with human beer. The Neitzschean gagged, giving Harper enough time to draw his gun out of the bag. Instantly he wished he hadn't and threw the gun up in the air. "Ow, ow, hot, hot-" He blew on his hands frantically.  
There was a suddenly rush of air, and about eight hundred pounds of muscle suddenly flew at Harper. They both collapsed down the hill. Fists pounded against Harper's shoulder and back.  
Red hot rage filled Harper, as hot as the desert. His mind instantly went back to the Neitzschean occupation, the slavers, the death camps. It was these memories which had made Harper freeze on the rooftop before. Harper elbowed the Neitzscehan as hard in the face as humanly possible. The Neitzschean rolled off him. Harper flew at him with his fists pounding. He broke the Neitzshcean's nose and mashed up his face in two punches. The Neitzschean bared his teeth at him defiantly. Harper raised his fist again-  
A hand suddenly yanked Harper backwards by the shirt and tossed him casually backwards. Harper hit the ground and looked up to see Tyr tapping the Neitzschean lightly on the back of his head. The Neitzschean collapsed to the ground.  
Harper was starting to wish even more that his weapon would work. "Tyr, I was handling it!" Harper snapped.  
Tyr looked up. "Yes. And then we wouldn't have had a prisoner," he said dully.  
Harper blinked. It was the closest thing to praise Tyr had ever said to him. But before pride even touched his heart it evaporated as Harper remembered what happened. He stood and turned, his blue eyes to the city. His hands were in his pockets. "You wanna take a shot at me?"  
"No," Tyr replied. "Anyone can freeze in a situation. I except little else from a-"  
(Kludge)  
Tyr started, surprised by how the word came to him so easily. "Human," he finished.  
For some reason that made Harper chuckle. "Yeah. We're quite the dependable species, Tyr," he stared out at the desert for a long time. "We're not Neitzscheans."  
Intuition told Tyr something. "Something is bothering you. And it's not just your toy."  
"It's not any of your business," Harper said.  
Tyr waited, knowing that Harper would tell him anyway.  
And indeed, Harper sighed. "I've been here before," he said.  
Tyr's eyebrow rose sharply.  
"Not here here," Harper amended. "But this place. You know, the desert."  
"I wasn't aware there were any where you lived," Tyr remarked.  
"There aren't," Harper said. "But I traveled a lot. You know, not on a spaceship, but on this neat hunking shuttle. Me, Brendon, Douglas and Tonja would go out to this desert every summer, find a place where there was a sandstorm, and kick a ball around."  
"Why would you go to such a place to do such a thing?" Tyr asked, wondering if he really wanted to know.  
Harper said nothing for a moment. "Only place where there weren't Neitzscheans," he replied simply. He stared out at the endless desert. Harper said nothing for a moment. "Tyr, have you ever done anything, or said anything that you wish you hadn't done, and no matter how much you want to go back in time to change it you can't and you have to live with that decision for the rest of your life?"  
A pause.  
"No," Tyr said.  
Harper sighed, a deep and horrible sound. "Forget it," he said. He stood and brushed sand off his jeans. "I should have known better then try to explain it to you."  
Tyr held his hand out, stopping him from leaving. "I am not a psychiatrist," he said calmly. "I'm not the archangel of the Divine with the answers to all of life's problems. But what I am, is a survivor, and here is some advice from one who has survived above millions of corpses- letting the past run your life means no life."  
Harper glared at him. "Yeah," he said. "Easy for a guy to say who wasn't there, I suppose." He brushed angrily past Tyr. He turned back. "Though I am glad you weren't there, Tyr. Because I guess that means you would try to kill me, right? I mean, that is what you do, isn't it?" He turned back and walked down the hill, his boots leaving vanishing footprints in the sand.  
Tyr watched him go. "You're right," he said softly.  
A pause. Harper turned around but said nothing.  
"I would have killed you," Tyr said.  
Another pause.  
"Gee. Thanks, Tyr, that really makes me feel better," Harper said.  
"I'm not finished," Tyr said.  
Something in his voice commanded Harper to bite off an angry retort and listen.  
"I would have slaughtered you without a second thought. I would have shot you in the front if you had tried to fight me, and shot you in the back if you had tried to run away. If your mother were in front of you I would have shot her to get to you. And if I had known of your annoying nature beforehand I would have enjoyed killing you immensely-"  
If there was one thing Tyr understood about Harper, it was his volatile nature. One quick spark was all it took to start a fire. And lo and behold, Harper immediately rushed at him and tackled him to the sand  
It was the only good hit the child was going to get. They both tumbled down a hill, coughing and sputtering sand. Harper tried to land a punch at Tyr's face. Tyr caught his fist, and flipped him over his shoulders. Before Harper could blink Tyr threw himself on top of the young engineer, his elbow raised. It connected with Harper's lungs. Harper doubled over, trying to breathe, as Tyr grabbed the knife from his boot and held it under Harper's throat.  
"I can't help my nature," Tyr continued easily. He cast a murderous glance at the city. "But apparently someone out there is disputing that. They say that my pride was..collaborating with lower life-forms. My pride!"  
Beneath him Harper watched with growing astonishment. He had never seen Tyr so angry before in his life. Discretely his hand searched the sand for his gun.  
"And even if you understand nothing about my people, little man, understand this-there is no greater injury then to insult one's pride. Even if one person stuck a knife into my heart and twisted it wouldn't have hurt half as much!" he roared. He resumed his normal tone of voice. "So you can appreciate the fact that I intend to go after this man, this Neitzschean who is worse then even a Kludge and rip his head from his shoulders. And since my only asset in this task is you, I can't afford you making my plans already difficult then they already are. Therefore you will put these problems behind you or I will make sure that you will have more to worry about then some incident in your history!" He took the Knife off Harper's throat and stood.  
Harper glared at him from the ground. "It's not that simple," he said.  
"Then make it simple," Tyr ordered.  
Harper thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I can't," he said. "This is something that nobody knows, not even Beka. I have to tell someone. I need to."  
For a moment both of them looked desperately at the empty desert. Only wind answered back.  
"Perhaps...you can tell this Drago-Kazov we captured?" Tyr suggested.  
  
"Tyr, it has to be someone I know, or it doesn't mean squat," Harper said. "Even if I don't particularly like that person right now."  
Another long pause.  
"Very well," Tyr said finally, and sat down. He stuck his knife in the sand. "But please be brief, little man. My patience wears thin."  
Harper said nothing for a moment, then began his tale. TBC. 


End file.
